(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a surface emitting semiconductor laser, a surface emitting semiconductor laser array, a surface emitting semiconductor laser device, an optical transmission device, an information processing apparatus, and a method of producing the surface emitting semiconductor laser.
(ii) Related Art
In surface emitting semiconductor lasers, laser output may be extracted in a direction perpendicular to substrates. Furthermore, the surface emitting semiconductor lasers are easily arranged in an array by two-dimensional integration. For these and other reasons, surface emitting semiconductor lasers are utilized as light sources for writing in electrophotographic systems and light sources for optical communication.